Turning Page
by HelloJawsie
Summary: Another collection of one shots that follows them on their adventures in life... Donald and Lilly... On-Hiatus... Not as mch of a piece of garbage.


**1\. Turning Page**

**Go listen to Turning Page by Sleeping at Last as you read this…**

**I went back and fixed a lot of the grammatical mistakes so it should flow better now…**

Donald P.O.V (well kind of…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics. Turning Page belongs to the amazing Sleeping at Last…**

She was his everything. She was perfect in her own quirky way. Her beats entranced him, her heart confounded him. She was the one good thing in his life, she was everything he wasn't. Lilly was thoughtful and levelheaded and beautiful. She dressed in bright colors and her smile was radiant like the sun. She was attentive and curious, often finding trouble in the oddest places. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Her pain, he felt tenfold. Her joy sent him to the moon and back.

Donald knew that she was it for him, and one day he would ask her to be his wife, and hopefully that day would be soon. But before that he had to ask her father's permission. He had been raised to be a respectful young man, and felt that the most disrespectful thing you could do was proposing before asking for her father's blessing. The thought of Lilly's father rejecting him had made him sick to his stomach. But he would do this for her; knowing her Father's blessing was important.

Lilly's father was an intelligent man; knowing exactly why Donald had asked to meet with him. He liked the young man and knew his beloved daughter would be well loved and cared for. Although that did not mean he liked giving up his little girl to another man. Though Donald's anxiety was apparent, he confidently asked for Lilly's hand in marriage. Lilly's father couldn't give his blessing with Donald answering three questions. The first, "Do you love her with all your heart, soul and physical being?"

The answer was the easiest "yes" Donald had ever given. He had no doubt this was the woman he was meant for. The second was just as easy to answer, "Can you picture your life without my daughter in it?" Pain flashed through his mind. Donald didn't want to even think about what life without Lilly would be like. He couldn't remember how he had managed to function on a daily basis without knowing that she loved him.

The third was definitely his favorite, "Can you see her being the mother of your children?" He knew they would eventually have children. But, not until Lilly was ready for them. He could wait. These answers seemed to be favorable to her father, and Donald went forward with his plans to marry the love of his life.

Tonight was the night. The night he would ask Lilly to be his wife, to be the first person he saw in the morning and the last at night. To be the one he shared life with. They'd talked about the idea of marriage before, and it was defiantly something that they both wanted, but Donald was still worried. Doubt sat in the back of his mind, like a shadow, he loved her more than anything. He wanted to be absolutely sure, she was ready for this monumental step in their lives. For her marriage was an eternal commitment; one neither took lightly.

When he picked her up at her small LA apartment she wasn't quite ready to go. So, she invited him in and made some tea while she finished up her latest piece. At age 26, Lilly was a well-known freelance artist in LA. She was currently working on illustrating a children's book for one of her friends.

"You're nervous about something", she said.

Donald looked up startled. He hadn't realized he'd been beat boxing. She claimed, nowadays, he would unconsciously box when he was deep in thought.

"If you let your mouth hang open like that, the flies you swallow, will come back to slowly strangle you to death." She said with a bemused expression, "Like what you see, Ducky?"

In fact, He did like what he saw, very much so. She was wearing a flowing white floral sundress that hugged all of her, yet still moved with her. Her silky black hair fell to her waist in gentle waves, and around her neck was the silver treble clef necklace that he had gotten her for their third anniversary. In her ears were the diamond earrings that she had borrowed from him, and never returned. He liked them on her better.

She made her way over and knelt in front of him. Cupping her hand on his cheek, "Is something wrong Donald?" Her eyes were welcoming, kind, with a note of concern in her melodic voice. She noticed that his hand had gone instinctively to his coat pocket.

"You look beautiful Tiger Lilly."

He was dodging the question, she knew that much, but if he felt it was something she should know right now he'd tell her. They had developed an understanding of trust, he would be honest with her about what was going on soon enough, when he was ready.

"Are we all set to go?"

\- This is a wee bit of a time skip -

He grabbed the picnic basket and his backpack, containing his laptop, out of the back of his Kia and walked hand in hand with Lilly through her favorite park. There was a small alcove of willow trees next to a small, but beautiful pond that they frequented on date night. She helped him spread out the blanket and set up diner while he put some music on his laptop. The calming scent of water lilies and fresh grass surrounded them as they watched the sun set and the moon rise together in the warm, late June air. They talked about everything, from the old days back on campus, to life now, and the future. Then Donald knew it was time. Taking a deep breath he told her of his feelings.

"Lilly I love you more than anything. I would take a bullet for you. I want to be there with you through everything. You are the one good thing in my life, my rock, my confidant, and my best friend. I can't picture my life without you and the thought of not being with your breaks my heart. You are so beautiful it makes me wonder how I got so lucky to be the one who gets to love you. Your love amazes me, your voice is the song I never want to forget…"

Tears of love shone in her mesmerizing eyes, the moonlight turning her flawless skin to a milky hue, her smile filling his heart with hope. She knew exactly what he was doing and had been waiting for him for some time. She leaned close to touch his cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had broken free.

"I want us to be together forever, to have as many kids as you want, to grow old together. I want us to start a new season of our lives together, I want the honor of calling you my wife. I love you Lilly Onakuramana, will you marry me?"

At this point tears were flying freely for both of them as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. The ring was a simple silver woven band with three small rocks, in the middle a diamond, to the left of it was a garnet, to the right a sapphire, the colors of the aca-groups that they both loved so dearly and also the months of their respective birthdays.

"Yes, a million and one times yes." Her words were everything he had wanted to hear. Their lips crashed together as he slipped the ring on her slim finger, it fit perfectly. She poured all her love and hope and joy into the kiss, her fingers curling into the soft hair at the base of his neck. They pulled out of their lip lock when the need for oxygen became too much. The joy the couple felt could not be matched. As a new song began to filter through the evening air Donald pulled her up to slow dance in the moonlight as he began to sing to her.

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_Well I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I've been waiting for_

_Your love is my turning page_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_I surrender who I've been for who you are_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

_If I had only know how it feels to be yours_

_Well I would have known _

_What I've been living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

_With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

"I love you Ducky…"

"I love you to Tiger Lilly…"

**Whelp that did not go the way I thought it would… when I originally sat down to write I wasn't even trying to write this plot. I was going to write about them watching attack on titan at the cove for a date night and then it somehow morphed into this lovely tidbit… also I realize that the P.O.V. turned out to be more of a 3rd person omniscient rather than strictly Donald's perspective, but hey it works… **

**So how this is going to work is the title of each chapter is a song that is somehow tied into the plot. For this one it was pretty straightforward. It's a collection of one shots and they won't go in order so keep that in mind.**

**2nd Disclaimer: The questions that Lilly's father asks Donald when he asks for his blessing, I heard on Moody Broadcast, author unknown….**

**Alright its 2 am here so I think it's time for bed**

**Leave a review with your thoughts criticism is welcome,**

**Jawsie out…**


End file.
